


Fire Starter

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Multiple Positions, Smut, just mostly smut, too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her closest friends, Curie asked her for help and like a moth to a flame she said yes. Just what exactly is she doing for the advancement of the Commonwealth? And what will Piper think of in "aiding" her in this quest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Starter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any major typos/grammar/pacing issues. Also I feel like there's not much fluff. Something I'm definitely gonna try adding the next time I write another explicit fic.

"Ah' just the person I wanted to see." Chirped Curie. Nora felt puzzled, wondered what was going on.  
"Is everything all right Curie?" She started to feel guilty for not visiting her so often at the settlement. Curie was stationed as a helper here tending the farm and guarding against danger. She was also the resident doctor when needed, earning the gratitude of the settlers. None of them knew that their doctor was a synth.

"Oh nothing bad, I need your help for I just made a new discovery!"  
"Again?!" Nora asked curiously.  
"Yes! I've developed a new stimulant using all the errors that I had when I was developing the cure for humanity!"  
"Wait errors? Stimulant?" Something didn't sound right.  
"Yes! Sometimes in my experiments the mole rats became over excited, something that wasn't planned."  
"I see but what does this drug do and what can I do to help?"  
"I need you to test it and come back to tell me what effects you've felt."  
"Curie what does it do?" She asked again more pressing.  
"Oh it boosts fertility and libido."  
"Wait what!" She covered the mouth of the woman and immediately dragged her into the side of a remote shack. The other settlers shouldn't hear this.  
"Curie...my husband is gone and I wouldn't wanna go banging everything!" Nora said gritting her teeth.  
"Oh but mademoiselle you wouldn't have to do it alone, I made two for you and your sweetheart."  
"I don't have a-"  
"Pardon madam, but the way you bring Piper in the few visits here gives it away."  
"Couldn't you just give this to a settler here?"  
"It's for females only and I do not know them how to say? So well." She sighed.  
"Here take it." She said as she grabbed Nora's hand and placed two small tablets.  
"Remember its only one per person and come back with both of you so I can ask about the results." She left immediately before Nora could oppose. Nora felt dumbfounded. Was this a joke? A prank for not visiting often? Placing the pills inside her pocket she made her way to Diamond City. It would be a strange tale to say the least.

Nora made it by nightfall to the largest settlement in the commonwealth. The guards allowed her in with no issues, the benefits of being a resident with property. She sighs reflecting her good luck after all the horrible things that had gone wrong. The world ended and had been reborn with her family being dead or missing. She had made a new family now, not to replace her past but to help her survive the present and perhaps future. Nora walked over to the Publick, her second home though she would never admit that her home was were Piper was. The reporter was closing up for the night, the paper run long done and the townsfolk settling down for the night or grabbing something to eat at Power Noodles. A warm smile greeted her as she made her way down the stairs into the marketplace.

"Well hi there doll face." She greeted warmly, a smile growing wider and wider as Nora walked closer.

"You seem pretty tired from the trip. Would you like to come in for tea or coffee?"  
_Calm down Nora. It's literally just tea or coffee she's asking._

"Uh sure Pipes." Nora stammered, trying really hard not to think about the pills in her coat pocket and its potential affects.  
_Keep your mind out of the gutter. Stay calm and just explain that it's for Curie's research._

She walks inside the warm place and takes a seat on the couch, as Piper starts the hot plate to get a kettle going.  
Nora looks around trying to find a familiar face of a young girl.  
"Where's your sister Pipes?"  
"I sent her to get some Brahmin steaks a while ago and some water, she must have taken a longer route." She chuckled.

If Nora was going to ask, now would be the perfect time.  
"I saw Curie today at the boathouse today."  
"You walked that far Blue!? How is she getting settled?"  
"She's doing remarkably well. In fact she made a new scientific discovery."  
"Wow that's great news! What is it? maybe I can write about it in the paper." Piper beamed in enthusiasm as she brought over the tea to Nora and took her place by her side.  
"Well she's asked us to test it out for her."

"What? That's a bit dangerous don't you think? Do you even know what it's supposed to do?" Piper's gaze went wide eyed as Nora brought out the two pills.  
"She said they boosted libido in females."  
Her partner stared blankly blushing at the hand with the pills.  
"You know...sexual arousal?" Nora blurted out. Piper immediately got up and turned away.

"Shit, Nora are you messing with me? Did Curie really make a sex drug?"  
"Yeah. And she trusts us to test it out for her. But if you don't want to use it Pipes I'd understand."

She heard a short laugh as the woman turned around to gaze at her. Face returning back to normal color from the crimson blush.

"I uhm...I'm curious to say the least blue."  
"It's really up to you Piper. I can easily go back to Curie and hand these back to her." She rambled  
"I'm not saying no Doll!" She said straightly.

"I mean I'm not excited about this at all but it's all for our friend Curie right? And the advancement of humanity? I'm all for helping others and trying new things with you, that came out wrong. Oh crap." She turned red again, Nora smiled at her lover's rambling.

"Here Pipes" she handed her one of the pills. The reporter stared at her as Nora lifted her hand up and swallowed one.  
"Nora! I didn't think we'd use it now. Oh geez." Piper yelled in surprise. They heard the recognizable sound of the door being unlocked and the knob turning. Immediately Piper downed the pill. 

Nat came inside with the groceries, squealing in delight at seeing Nora.

"Lady! You came back!"  
"Hi Nat! How are you?"  
"I'm doing great! Are you gonna stay for dinner?"  
"Of course if Piper will let me."

They both turned to look at her as the woman unfolded her arms.  
"Yeah yeah, sure. You two just sit back while I go prepare it."

The evening went well with no incident. Something both Piper and Nora were grateful for. It would do neither of them good if they suddenly felt something in front of Nat. After a couple of rounds of blast radius it was time for Nora to head home.

"Awe, you're not gonna stay with us?"  
"No, Nat gotta go home and continue organizing and making furniture." She smiled.  
"Okay. Sis' why don't you go spend the night then at lady's house and help her?" Nat replied good naturedly.

"Ah I'd love to but I can't I have an article I should get a start on." Piper could have sworn she saw a mischievous smile on Nora's face but decided to ignore it.

"Alright then. I'll see you two lovely ladies tomorrow then. Goodnight!" They said their farewells and the sisters told each other goodnight. Piper headed upstairs to boot up her terminal.

The night feels lonely than usual. She sighs as she stares at the blank screen of the terminal. It was getting harder to focus. Piper attempts to start her article only to stop mid sentence. Her legs subconsciously rub against each other, sparking a small ember inside of her. Piper looks down and stops the rubbing.

_Your sister is downstairs idiot.  
But Blue is just a corner away._

She shook her head at the intrusive response inside of her. Typing away she began to focus on every audible noise till finally she heard her sister turn off the light downstairs and sleep. The house lay quiet and dark. Piper still had not changed into her nightwear. No, she was too busy trying to get a start on the next issue or at least that's what she was trying to convince herself as she tightened her legs and began to feel a growing ache.  
The sensation from just the friction was eating her.

When was she this sensitive? Piper reflected as she bit her lip, trying to steady herself against the gentle rocking of her hips against one another. The heat inside of her coiled and coiled that she could no longer type and instead settled for focusing on her breathing. She had to be silent. She had to go out.

But her insides said otherwise as she gently came. Piper felt grateful it was a shallow ordeal, only her breathing shifted slightly from the sensation.

_Fuck. Blue..._

She clenched her jaw as she scribbled a note for Nat to leave on the kitchen stove. Grudgingly, she shut down the terminal and began going down the stairs. Her little sister stirred and mumbled but did not wake up. Piper gave a breath of relief, although she had her blessing, embarrassment came over her.

Leaving the note, she went out into the chilled air of diamond city after dark.  
Only the guards patrolled and thankfully most were dozing off or facing the other direction as she slipped into Nora's home and turned the knob using the spare key. 

The place was spacious as she last remembered, she locks the door behind her as she began her descent to the second floor, to where Nora was. Her fiancée glanced up in surprise, she was busy fidgeting through her pipboy before heading to bed.

"Piper?"

"Blue I...we need to talk." Almost immediately she regrets her choice of words as Nora gives a her a look of horror.

"No it's nothing bad. Actually maybe it is maybe it's both. Look what I'm trying to say is.." She could feel herself flush and the familiar pressure begin to form in her. Nora's gaze, something about it started to drive her mad. All her thoughts drifted to how her lover would feel underneath her. 

"Damn it." She yelled as she pushes Nora onto the bed. Her body began to feel more and more heated by the second, her pants suddenly feeling extremely tight.

"I need you so badly Blue!" She blurts out as she straddles against Nora's leg, the friction causing a delirious sensation at her apex. Piper grinds wantonly against Nora's leg as the sensation grows. She feels her lover lift her knee up and she shudders. Flushed and catching her breath she topples over Nora.

"Holy Shit. Did you just-the pill." Her eyes widened as Piper averted gaze. A feeling of shame started growing in the pit of her stomach. She is just about to apologize when Nora started to unbutton her night shirt.

"What are you-"  
"Remove your clothes Piper."  
"Wait..aren't we going a bit too fast here Blue. I mean-"  
"You just came over my leg, I think you're gonna need something more than that."

Piper blushed but agreed to get up to set her cap and coat aside. She took off her scarf and could see that her lover had already removed her pipboy, and shirt. She was topless, the sight always causing Piper to blush. Nora got up to help her undress.  
"I always have to look at you" She smiled as she closed in the space between them. She planted a soft kiss to her forehead as she lifted up her blouse and unclasped her bra.

"Let's go slow alright?" Piper gave a concerned plea.

"Pipes, whatever you say. There's no rush. I have nowhere to go tomorrow." She smiled at her reassuringly.

"God, you are so beautiful Piper" Nora added as she began to kneed each of her breasts. A small gasp left Piper's lips as Nora brought her lips down to kiss them.

"Easy there Blue, you're gonna make me a mess." She could feel her lover's hands undo the clasp of her pants. A small shiver shook her in anticipation. 

"Oh I intend to Pipes. Come sit on top of me." Nora said as she smoothly removed both articles of clothing from Piper, leaving her nude.

Nora lays herself down back on the bed, Piper coming over to sit on her chest. The other woman looks at her curiously with a hint of embarrassment.

"Uh Blue what are we going to do?" She squirmed, heat accumulating between. She hoped that Nora would not notice it.

"For one thing you're not sitting _on top_ of me."

"What are you talking about I am-wow no way." Her eyes went wide at the realization of where Nora wanted her to sit. 

"Piper we can do something else but right now I can tell you are still aroused." She answered amusingly. Piper groaned in defeat, embarrassment leaving her tongue tied for a moment. The idea didn't sound too bad, she reflected.

"Just..don't stare too much okay?" Piper scooches over and hovers hesitantly above her lover's head. Nora immediately grabs her thighs and places the woman's private parts ontop of her mouth instantly encasing it. A surprise yelp followed by a soft mewl played on her ears. Piper reaches for the headboard of the bed, making sure she doesn't accidentally suffocate Nora with her weight.

She begins to gently rock against Nora as her slit is languidly lapped. The scent intoxicating her lover as she drank her in. Nora opens her eyes to see her towering above her, the sight stirring her as well. She sees her sway side to side as her breath catches, the familiar flush coloring her face. 

"Oh..Blue..Blue, Blue, Blue." she murmurs as she feels the experienced tongue enter her timidly. Warmness surging up throughout her body. The embarrassment from earlier turns to dust, replaced by the resonating heat of lust and passion for the woman below her.

Her thighs are griped firmly by Nora's hands, the wedding ring leaving an imprint against the side of her. Nora as excited as she is controls her time, loving the familiar taste run through her. She feels a soft quiver as Piper gets closer to finishing. Her body jerking erratically and her hips grinding needily against her. A choked moan. A pressing touch. Piper becomes undone. High pitched harsh cries are heard as Nora continued to drink her, making sure to ride her aftershocks. Piper reluctantly gets up and falls to her side, panting for breath as she glances back at Nora with heavy lidded eyes. 

"That was... _Wow._ " She said as she regained a steady breathing.

"I'd say the same to you too." Nora chuckled as she licked the corners of her mouth, cleaning whatever was left of her. Piper felt herself turn red, shifting her gaze away. 

"Do you really not feel anything yet?" She asked curiously, a touch of concern. It didn't feel right that her lover felt nothing.

"It hasn't been raging like yours but I am starting to feel a gentle buzz ever since you grinded on me." She smirked. Piper huffed in annoyance, a blush still intact on her face.

"Blue..I'm going to make you senseless if you keep on making me red."

"I think you're red already." Innuendo laced in her voice, as she boldly glanced downward to her lover's glistened apex. Piper immediately closed her legs in embarrassment. Her wetness not being ignored as she groaned in frustration.

"Are you feeling it again, love?" Nora said amusingly. 

"If I say yes will you also take your pants off?"

She laughed lightly and sat up to remove the offending article of clothing. Taking the time to place her wedding ring on top of the bedside table. Piper glanced to see her lover's revealed parts, glistening as well. She bit her lip in want, hesitation playing for a moment on her mind as she crawled towards her partner to hug her from behind.

"Am I being punished?" Nora breathes as Piper kisses her lightly against the back of her neck.

"No doll but I'd like to know for myself what's going on-" A hand falls to her lover's entrance "Here."  
She could feel the heat emanating from her core. Warm dampness met her as she cupped her hand against the center of Nora's thigh. A soft noise from Nora's lips gave evidence of her aroused state. Cautiously, she inserted a finger inside the familiar entrance.

"God Blue..you're soaked." She teased, face heating up as she gave her finger a tactical circle inside the other woman, eliciting a louder moan this time.

"Pipes." Nora instinctively spreaded her legs slightly to give her more access. The reporter grinning as she eagerly inserted another finger into her. Her lover gasped and started to openly kiss the side of her cheek.

"Can you spread your legs too Pipes?" She whispered breathlessly.

"Ah sure. Blue." She could feel a warm hand come around her and carefully tease her outside, hip involuntarily shaking. She hitched her breath and frowned in focus, trying to not come undone again before Nora. The other woman grinned playfully.

"It's okay Piper if you need to let go, let go."

"N-no I want us to go together." She said clenching her teeth as Nora's fingers entered and immediately found its mark on a particular spot inside her that drove her insane.

"Besides! I haven't seen you a mess yet." Piper said finding a new momentum to her strokes and Nora's hip movements. She felt a small compression after a few careful thrusts that swirled her lover's inside. The start of Nora's undone.

"As cool as you are dollface I can already feel you're near." She said triumphantly.

"Don't..push your luck." But it was a facade as her lover's probing proved to be true and Nora felt her walls gradually fall apart. She refused to give in. Not without her.

"Piper please tell me you're close." Nora opened her eyes to gaze at her lover's heavy, unsteady hazed pair.

"Hah, I guess I am." Piper said breathless, swallowing noisily.  
"You are being awfully quiet is-ah. Is it not good?"

"No doll! No it is!" She said trying to steady her breathing against her lover's movements.

"I just..want to hear you." Piper admitted, her face completely flushed. She earned a rough groan from Nora. Her insides were hurting her at this point, begging her for release.

"Piper-I'm-I'm sorry." Nora stilled her hands but added more pressure to the other woman as she came undone. Rough unrestrained moans burned through her as she was washed away. The sight of her flushed lover, the sudden pressure and emergence of a new fluid over her hand brought Piper over the edge as well.

A sharp cry was heard of her name as the reporter came crashing down. Another pool of warm fluid making its way out of her and into Nora's hand. They both lay gazing at the ceiling as they catched their breaths. After a few moments, Piper sits up victorious with a revived vitality.

"If I had a camera so bad.." She said grinning between breaths.

"So you can blackmail me?"

"No but that too. I'd savor this moment. Us both...sated." She stuttered trying to find the right words to continue.

"You being hornier than usual." Nora teased eliciting a frown from her.

"Hey it's not my fault my lover decides to experiment for the sake of science!"

"Piper" a familiar ache grows uninvited in the pit of Nora's stomach.  
"Curie and her advancements for humanity."  
"Piper, love."  
"If this ends up with both of us infertile-"  
"Pipes!"  
"What?"  
"I want you." A small yelp comes out of her as Nora grabs her thighs and opens them, straddling them to her head.

"Wait, you already drank from there!" She says surprised, face a new shade of red as she feels Nora's breath against her slit.

"Then would you ease mine then?" She said shifting her body. Realization struck Piper that the pill had finally took its effect. Not only was Nora wetter than usual, she practically dripped. Piper licked her lips to wet them, ready to kiss her lover's private lips. She felt glad that her libido came back once again, gladly welcoming a second helping of Nora's tongue. Piper sighed in bliss and took her into her mouth encasing it fully. She gave it a few experimental sucks before letting go and coyly tracing her slit. A quiver went through the other woman's body momentarily causing her to stop her licking. A small surge of pride came over her, teasing Nora like this was a rarity.

She palmed her with the flat of her tongue enjoying every texture, every taste her lover had to offer. A small dose of stimulation caused her to momentarily shudder. Nora started teasing her clit.

"Hey blue! That's ugh. You're not playing fair!" She whined. An audible wet noise was heard, making her redder than the Red Rocket.

"Blue! C'mon I'm not noodles from Takahashi!" She cried out, breath heavy. Her body felt a momentarily pause as Nora let go to respond.

"No, you're much more delicious and hotter than soggy noodles."

The other woman groaned in defeat, earning a chuckle from Nora. She smiled and resumed pleasuring her. Piper sighed and occupied herself once more on the woman's folds, making sure that she could pull her apart before her lover could do the same. Easing her tongue away she brought two fingers inside to the knuckle. Immediately the woman underneath her buckled.

"Yes." She whispered smiling as a passionate cry left Nora. Piper gently kissed the neglected pink bud, feeling the throbbing swollen bundle of nerves. Nora attempted futilely to do the same inserting her fingers inside her to explore her wetness.

"Gah!" Piper cried out.

"D-Did I hurt you?" She stammered, voice ragged.

"No..Blue. Just...slow down." She could feel her stretch gently inside, heat accumulating, her legs parting over to get her more deeper. A moan slipped from her lips.

Nora laughed lightly as she continued to pump her fingers inside of her. Piper fingered her as well, finding a movement that matched her partner once more. She was close. A soft mewl crossed her as Nora curled her fingers inside her. Piper tried to steady her breathing but the impending wave of pleasure overtook her.

"Blue!"

Piper loses controls and quivers against the other woman. She grinds herself harshly against her lovers fingers. Nora follows suit and falls shallow this time. She moves to the side of Piper, letting the ache of want leave temporarily.

The taller woman catches her breath and struggles to get up, legs wobbly and body still recovering. She feels a small throbbing in her ears. Reluctantly she searches inside her worn bag. Her lover eyes her movements, gaze with renewed desire as well as curiosity. Piper had a feeling they were not done. Not with Nora just finally having the effect of the pill and the ache in her loins not edging away.

She brought forth a silicone double ended long dildo. It's translucent pink, strange and almost a turn off. Piper gulped in nervousness, the toy had no straps, so how would they use this?

Nora caught her gaze and smirked, placing the toy onto the bed.  
"it's not the usual toy. I had a feeling that Curie's experiment would not get us satisfied easily. And well..." She went silent knowing how silly it was to explain this.

"This one requires a bit of cooperation from both parties so to say." She chuckled as the other woman's eyes went wide.

"Are we ready?" She asked more to herself as she gazed at Piper. The other woman responded back with a soft smile.

"Blue, I can't even...the slightest friction...gets to me. I think I'll be okay." She shifts her legs uncomfortable, trying not to be reminded of the dampness between her thighs.

"With you I'm willing to try it. Blue. I trust you ." She said timidly.

"If it starts to hurt or if nothing feels good, tell me and we will stop. Alright?" She gazed at her with a strict seriousness that got Piper laughing.

"What's up?"

"You sound like we are going into battle Blue."

"Piper I don't want to hurt you, otherwise I won't be able to forgive myself."

The reporter sighed and moved to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Blue you have nothing to worry about. I'll let you know if things go sour." She reaches towards the toy to hold it between her hands. Piper looks down to see the toy more closely.

"Where do we begin?" She eyes the toy curiously.

"I'll position it on you first but we better set up."

It takes only a few minutes to set up some pillows for support. Piper can't help but laugh at all the preparation it took, but the wait was making her shake with anticipation. Her body had already become aroused, now it started to ache once more. She laid herself down, leaning against her arms as Nora instructed, her legs pried gently by Nora. 

"Alright, remember its only me love, there's no shame in exposing yourself like this to me." She smirked as she gently placed the tip inside her.

"Blue...just stick in already! Can it really be that different from the last one we used."

She heard a small chuckle as the end of the toy was placed inside her. Piper winced a little at the sensation. The toy went a bit deeper than she first believed. She nearly panicked till she felt warm hands massage her thighs and nails rake her dizzily, easing her nerves.

"Looking amazing Pipes. I'll take the other end and lead if that's alright?"

"Sure. Just hurry up. Your staring is driving me insane."

The woman carefully spreaded her legs over Piper, criss-crossing their limbs together. She took the tip of the exposed end and slowly placed it inside of her, sighing at the contact. Nora caught Piper's gaze, heavy eyes and blossoming cheeks. They were connected now. She gave an experimental push using her thighs towards the other woman. The sensation brought pleasure to both of them although she could see a visible wince from her lover.

"Pipes is everything okay?"

She sighs and shifts slightly.

"Yeah..let me just adjust myself." She almost wanted to laugh from how awkward the situation was. If it weren't for the experiment Piper would have probably given up, but the fire inside of her and seeing Nora spreaded as well renewed her confidence. She gently did a small push to her girlfriend to prove that she was ready. Nora gave a soft mewl and responded back with another. She took the hint and began leading again, pushing and tugging the toy back in forth into Piper. She could feel Nora's legs start to shake with each thrust and her clit begin to receive stimulation from her lover's throbbing one.

"Oh god this is-Oh god." She screamed as Nora pushed into her once more. 

"Blue!" She yelled as her orgasm came over. Her body quivered as her lover continued to thrust. Piper caressed and massaged Nora's legs absentmindedly as the toy was pushed back into her, her back arching as she fell. "Fuck Blue." She gritted her teeth but ended up crying out in pleasure as Nora continued to pump into her, more harshly, craving her own release. Piper met her thrusts with her own to ease her aftershocks as well as bring the woman of her attentions to her release. She felt relief amongst her euphoria as the other end of the toy lifted slightly upward from an arching back and wanton sounds played against her ears.

_Lovely noises, Blue._

She smiled softly as she finally relaxed, lifting her head up to watch her partner's chest raise upwards trying to catch their breath between ragged breathing and moans. She went still as the toy quivered between them.  
A moment passes, before Piper lifts herself up first, carefully untangling herself from their legs intertwined and leaving the toy still inside Nora. She could see a visible small thread of moisture drag from her end to her entrance. Piper gazed at the woman still lying down. She appeared almost close to exhaustion as her body still convulsed.

She sits beside the woman and gently takes the toy in her hands giving it a few small pushes and pulls that her hips gladly welcome. A swift pull and a whine as the toy is pulled out of her with an audible wet noise. Piper could tell she was very sensitive now.

"Blue, I'd like to..try something."

"Okay." She said breathlessly. Her face was completely flushed and her eyes stayed shut in focus. Piper gently coaxed her legs to open up and started to stroke her once more. She was soaked and still throbbing, a result of the pill. At least that's what Piper wanted to believe. She experimentally cupped her and rubbed against her to get her more aroused, the flesh soft on her hands. A finger slips inside, slowly pumping into the familiar part. The gesture rewards her with a hitched breath and a groan from Nora.  
"Getting greedy there Blue." She teased as she felt a pull on her finger. Nora was close now.  
"Piper...please faster."  
The reporter turned to face her. Unsteady eyes and a half smile greeted her.  
"Sure..of course." She cleared her throat and looked away, inserting two more fingers all the way to the knuckle. Immediately Nora closed her eyes once more and bucked her hips. Piper thrusted faster into her, cupping her fingers inside her to grasp the rough skin. Nora felt herself coil up immensely and desperately grinded against her, trying to ease the growing burn. Her moans filled the air as Piper pumped into her.  
_Calm down Piper. It's only Blue who is more into it than usual_  
Piper was used to seeing Nora aroused and wet. However seeing a large amount of wetness accumulated on her palm got her worried. Her voice was also harsher and louder, echoing in the empty room.  
"Pipes. Piper...what are you doing to me?!" Nora cried out as her orgasm took her. Piper smiled in pride as her lover's hip buckled erratically. Droplets of moisture fell on Piper's arm as her partner became undone. Her eyes widened as more and more droplets came out of her reddened folds and into her arms.  
_Blue...are you..wow._  
Nora twisted and turned, causing Piper to remove her fingers. The other woman whimpered softly and laid on her side panting for breath. Piper smiled and rubbed her back.  
"Have you ever done that before Blue?" She asked excited, only to discover that Nora had fallen asleep.  
Piper laughed lightly and hugged her from behind, allowing herself to join her in sleep. 

The trek to the settlement had been a long one, and a couple of nights had passed since the experiment. Nora and Piper headed out to meet with Curie as promised. The couple suddenly becoming silent and timid as they reached the place.  
"So...are you gonna tell her you squirted Blue?" Piper smirked mischievously.  
"What the hell are you talking about Piper? Nora replied humorously. Her face turning a shade of red.  
"I can't believe that was your first time." She proclaimed happily, grabbing her girlfriends arm.  
"Piper keep your mouth shut about the squirting please." Nora playfully shoved Piper.  
"What is squirting?"  
Immediately the couple broke apart and looked away from the person asking the question. Curie had walked outside the settlement to meet them.  
"Oh hey Curie! I thought I'd meet you inside." Nora chirped, trying to hide the blush.  
"I am so excited to hear the results of the experiment though!" She gave a wide smile.  
"I should go and get some water, I'm parched." Piper coughed and excused herself, leaving both women alone.  
"So how did it go?" Curie asked curiously.  
Nora rolled her eyes. Looks like she would be the first to talk with Curie. She would have to punish Piper later.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. Feel free to follow my not really nsfw blog at https://pipemusings.tumblr.com where I post my art fills and say random things sometimes.


End file.
